


Wintery Mix

by HarlequinWantsToWrite



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember2019, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinWantsToWrite/pseuds/HarlequinWantsToWrite
Summary: The Rook Fluffcember!A Series of One Shots for the Fluffcember event. Each Chapter based on Prompts for Fluffcember.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Kudos: 21





	1. "Hold Me?"

Chapter One: "Hold me?"

On a cold Saturday night in December, Myfanwy Thomas found herself trudging through the woods with two-quarters of Gestalt, on their way back to Glengrove after sneaking away well past curfew. It didn't help matters that it was blisteringly cold, Myfanwy was more than a little tipsy and desperately trying not to roll an ankle in a pair of borrowed high heels, or that she and Alex were currently trying to balance Eliza's entire weight between the two of them. Eliza wasn't heavy by any means, but she was passed out cold and very awkward to carry. Occasionally, the wind would blow in Myfawny's direction, sending strands of wispy silver-blonde hair and the smell of raspberry schnapps into her face. It made her nose itch.

"Oh, God," Myfanwy groaned, her words making little white puffs in the icy air. "Why did I let you convince me to wear these horrid shoes for this?"

Alex Gestalt chuckled and ducked his head to glance past the body they were carrying between them, lips curling into a playful smirk. Eliza and Myfawny wore the same size shoes, and they'd convinced her to wear a pair of neon blue suede heels, which were currently murdering her feet.

"They'll look killer with that corset you're wearing," Eliza had said while she smeared her signature Ruby Woo red lipstick on. They're eyes had caught for a millisecond in the mirror, and Myfanwy had seen something there she just couldn't say no to. It was more than the fragile new friendship that had begun to form between her and the strange hivemind quadruplets. Something she was afraid to give a name to.

"I'm not going to apologize for giving those to you," Alex practically purred, biting the corner of his lower lip. "They match your top- not to mention that they make your ass look fantastic."

"Jesus, Gestalt!" Myfawny grumbled, her cheeks turning a ferocious pink. "I know Eliza got wasted, but how much did Alex drink?"

Alex let out a loud laugh, but shifted to take a bit more of the weight from Myfanwy before they continued their trudge through the woods. They didn't make it very far before she started to get wobbly again, heels sinking into the ground.

"Ugh, I'm not kidding, Alex," Myfanwy halted again. "I can't keep up like this. I'm going to have to take a break."

"Okay, no problem," He said with a shrug. "My fault, anyway. Hang on a mo. You think you can hold me?"

"What?"

"Hold me?" He gestured to Eliza, lifting her limp arm off his shoulder, making Gestalt's Eliza body wave. She was wearing a fuzzy blush-pink jacket over a silver sequin dress. Her hand flopped at the wrist, useless. "While I find something for you to sit down on? I promise I'll be quick."

"Fine," Myfanwy said, struggling to readjust to support all of Eliza's weight. It wasn't that she was heavy, but Myfanwy felt like she was balancing on toothpicks. "But hurry, please. I don't want to drop her."

Alex was gone less than a minute before he came jogging back to scoop Eliza up.

"Come on, Myf. Over this way, there is a decent size log we can sit down on for a few minutes. Not far."

Myfanwy made her way to the log, each step feeling like a new blister was forming on her feet. When she got there, she noticed Alex was unlacing Eliza's chunky combat boots. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Not like Eliza's walking," he said with a shrug. "Again, sorry. I thought I knew my limits, but either someone spiked my drink when I wasn't looking or it was much stronger than I'm used to."

"It's okay," Myfanwy said. "Honestly, I don't mind. I'm glad you asked me go with you. I know I'm new here at Glengrove, so... having someone to show me all the in's and outs of sneaking in and out is really great. Just... yeah, if I'd known a 5 mile walk through the woods was involved, I would have declined the 4 inch high heels."

"Still not going to get me to apologize for that," Alex waggled his eyebrows and passed over the boots and Eliza's socks. Myfanwy handed over the outrageous (and gorgeous, she could admit) heels.

"I didn't say I didn't like them," she smiled as she pulled on the boots. "Eliza has killer style."

Myfanwy stretched her feet in Eliza's boots; they'd be much better to walk back to campus in.

"Okay," she said, "should be ready to start back now."

"Good," Alex said, as they each put an arm around Eliza and lifted her back up. "It should take us another 20 minutes to get back, but we can stop if you need to. Just let me know. Teddy is watching downstairs, and Robert's got the dorms."

Alex paused a moment, before saying sheepishly, "Uh, Myf? I'm going to need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Watch out for me? Please? I've put water in your dorm already, but if you want, I can get some cocoa and cookies for you, or whatever you want-"

"Gestalt," Myfanwy said, gently reaching to pat the bit of Alex she could get to around Eliza. "It's no problem. I've got you. That's what friend's are for."


	2. First Snow

Chapter 2: First Snow

Psychological Evaluation Ordered. 10 AM. Tuesday.

Myfanwy sat on a small bench under an ice-frosted window, staring at the small white slip of paper as if she could will it to say anything else. It had showed up in her mail cubby this morning, and she'd thought of little else since. Students passed her by without much notice, and it took some minutes before Myfanwy realized a shadow had fallen over her and remained. She glanced up to see Eliza Gestalt watching her silently, head tilted slightly to one side. Eliza's eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as she nodded her chin in acknowledgment.

"Don't tell me that's your first snow?" She asked.

"My what?" Myfanwy replied, tucking her hands (and the paper) between her knees.

Eliza sat down next to her on the bench, sticking one thumb in her mouth to nibble on her nail as she glanced conspiratorially around the hallway. She used her other hand to pull a long sheaf of blond hair in front of her face to obscure it from view before leaning in towards Myfanwy, beckoning her forward as if to share some long-held secret.

"The paper: S.N.O.W." She said under her breath. "Your face screams Shit New Orders White Paper. Tell me I'm wrong."

"Oh my God, Gestalt!" Myfanwy practically shrieked, swatting Eliza away. "Is there anything you don't have a code for?"

"Of course not," Eliza sniffed haughtily, "We are training to be government agents, operatives, and spies, are we not?"

"You are such a nerd," Myfanwy said, grinning.

"Yeah, well," Eliza said, smiling back softly as she stood to continue to class. "Worth it. See you around, Thomas."


End file.
